


【润智】窒息-车

by silencer_sato



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 16:33:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencer_sato/pseuds/silencer_sato





	【润智】窒息-车

到大原耕二家门口的时候，矢野健太就被耕二吻得喘不过气了。

健太也不记得自己怎么从酒吧门口到这里的，耕二的拥抱太过用力，他被疼痛感搞得酒醒了一半，接着就被耕二拉住手吻了。  
等他再反应过来的时候，自己正搂着耕二，背靠着墙，喘着气。

“等……等下……”  
耕二听到健太的声音后，停顿了一秒，接着他低头吧唧亲了一口健太的嘴。  
“我不知道你家在哪儿……”耕二也喘着，不过他比健太稍微好一点，“就带你来我家了……”  
耕二低头啃着健太的喉结，一边趔趔趄趄地抱着他挪到了门口，掏出钥匙开门。  
“我……我怎么……到这儿的……”健太断断续续地问。  
“不重要。”耕二终于开了门，两个人磕磕绊绊地一起倒在了沙发上。

健太整个人都茫了，他呆呆地看着把自己按在沙发上、三两下脱了已经变得皱得不成样子的西装和衬衫、亲吻自己手指的耕二，他突然后知后觉地意识到接下来要发生什么，但身体却不听使唤，甚至还在往耕二怀里送。  
他卫星的回路绕了两三圈才搞明白自己到底要不要拒绝，就听见耕二附在他身上，低声问：“我想和健太做，可以吗？”  
健太下意识地点了点头，接着他感觉自己的已经有些抬头趋势的下身被重重地拂过，发出了一声断在半路的呻吟。  
耕二吻上了他的唇，不同于之前在门外亲吻时候的缠绵和柔软，他这个吻完全就是进攻性的，趁健太张开嘴的时候突然攻城略地，舌尖和唇齿的磨蹭和轻咬，吸吮过发出的水声像是被什么放大一样啧啧作响。

耕二很快地伸手把健太的皮带抽开，拉链也一把拉下来。健太眯着已经水光潋滟的眼睛，胡乱地抓着耕二的手，想让他把自己已经高高挺立的弱点从变得紧绷绷的内裤里释放出来。耕二心领神会，他安抚性地啄了啄他的唇，恋恋不舍地含了一下，就低头用牙齿咬住内裤的边缘，拉了下来。  
健太感觉到了耕二滚烫的呼吸，他轻轻拽着耕二的头发，把已经探出舌尖的耕二往上拉了一点。  
他几乎是拼命用力地摇了摇头，眼睛里露出了哀求的神色。  
耕二摸了摸健太的脸，又温柔地给了他一个吻。  
“没关系的……”  
耕二轻喘着说。

健太几乎是在耕二含住他下身的一瞬间便如同一条鱼一样地弹了起来，他死死抓着身边的床单，声音突然拔高了起来。  
他的手基本是无意识地揉着耕二的头发，发出的声音像是啜泣一样的细碎，健太想咬住什么东西来让自己别这么丢人地叫出来，可他实在是没有什么控制这些的力气了。  
耕二听到健太的声音兴奋得更厉害，他几乎要把健太也很可观的器官吞到喉咙口，就是想听他叫一声，再叫一声。

过去耕二和健太做爱的时候，健太几乎是不出声的，他总是死命地咬住下唇，就算已经被耕二搞得绝顶几次再也射不出东西来，也是不愿意发出什么声音。  
他觉得那样太丢人。  
可这次难得地听到了健太的声音，情色的、湿润的，带有泪水和性愛味道的声音，让耕二觉得他自己像是在弹奏一台绝妙的钢琴一样。

“……停……不行……不行了……耕……”  
健太突然有些发狠地拽着耕二的头发，身体开始小幅度地颤抖。耕二也不为难他，最后在顶端吸吮了一下，便马上抬起了头。  
健太觉得眼前发白，他张开嘴，却发不出什么声音，眉头紧锁，看起来禁欲又色情。  
耕二用手背擦了擦脸上溅到的液体，然后他搂住了健太的腰和肩膀，把已经瘫软的健太抱了起来，顺手还把健太上身的衣服扒拉干净。  
“……这里……沙发这里没有润滑剂……”  
耕二也硬得发疼，他喘着气，断断续续地贴着健太的耳边说。  
健太的裤子还没有完全脱下来，他脚踩在地上的时候稍微恢复了一点力气，便挣扎着想把已经滑落到脚边的裤子踩掉，整个人趔趔趄趄的，像是刚学会走路的小鹿一样。  
耕二使了使劲把健太抱了起来，好让他把碍事的裤子蹬掉。健太顺利地把裤子丢在地上之后开始和耕二的皮带战斗，让想抱着他去卧室的耕二咬牙切齿的。  
“你再动我就不润滑了。”耕二崩着最后的一丝理智和健太说。  
健太的动作停了一下，接着不管不顾地拉扯着耕二的裤子，皮带没有扯下来，拉链倒是被他扯开了。  
耕二骂了一句，使劲把健太打横抱着丢到了卧室的床上，三两下把衣服脱干净。

耕二从来没有这么耐心地做爱，他还是忍着欲望，认真地给健太做着扩张。  
度过了不适期的健太睁开了眼睛，他起身拉住健太空着的手，轻轻往上拽了拽。耕二被撩拨得有点懵，他一边给健太扩张一边往健太的方向挪了挪，接着他就被健太抱住了。  
健太迷迷瞪瞪地想要亲吻，声音糯糯的简直不像是平时那个看起来不良又刺头的家伙：“……kiss……想要kiss……”  
耕二没有犹豫，径直吻住了健太。  
两个人就像是在用唇齿进行一场争斗一样地亲吻着，健太趁耕二沉浸在这个吻里的时候，用尽全身力气把覆在他身上的耕二推开，然后跨坐在了他身上。  
耕二被搞了个措手不及，没等他反应过来，就感觉自己昂扬的性器进入到了一个狭窄、温暖的地方。  
健太连耕二去戴全套的机会都不给，直接扶着耕二的下身，坐了下去。  
扩张没有做完，进去顶端就已经让健太变得汗流浃背，他咬咬牙，看着起身想阻止他的耕二，右手抚上了自己因为疼痛变得有些萎靡的下身。  
耕二第一次见健太这样，他实在是忍不住，性器又涨大了几分，健太感觉到阻碍变得更困难了，更是狠狠地瞪着耕二，像是要生吞活剥了他一样。  
耕二的手颤抖着摸上了健太的腰，健太的肌肉线条还是那么的紧致，手感特别好。他忍不住顺着健太的腹肌纹路一路往上色情地抚摸着，比几年前的时候瘦了一些但细腻了好多的腰让耕二此时此刻非常想用亲吻来感受一下。  
就在耕二走神到了健太的身材时候，健太瞥了一眼耕二，深吸了一口气，径直坐了下去。

太深了，健太感觉自己像是被一把滚烫的刀刃穿过一样，他大口大口地喘着气，抚慰自己的动作加快了一些，想用快感把身后的痛苦抵消掉。  
耕二觉得自己有些头晕，他抑制住想要马上横冲直撞的心情，把已经没什么力气再动的健太抱住了。  
然后他就这样翻了个身。

健太叫了出来，他感觉到耕二的性器在身后的微小摩擦，疼痛中带了点麻麻的感觉，他想要捕捉到那丝快感，但仅凭现在已经耗尽力气的他实在是有些困难。  
“……动……动一动……”  
健太抬起手臂捂着脸，小声地说着。  
耕二小范围地动了动，记忆有些久远，他有点摸不准健太的那个点在哪里，只能先这样试试。  
健太也知道，他诚实地反馈着自己的感觉，离那里近了一些就稍微探探身体，想让耕二早点到达。

结果他后悔了。  
耕二找到让健太本来没什么力气的腰都忍不住扭了一下的地方的时候，便开始完全地释放出来比健太年龄小的优势，开始大开大合地全力攻击那一点。健太的声音都哑掉了，他捂着脸，简直是放肆地呻吟着。  
耕二几乎能感觉到健太甬道的每一次收缩，每一次的颤抖和战栗，这些不仅仅在这里能得到反映，还能在健太随着撞击起伏又潮红的身体上得到非常真诚的写照，只是捂着脸的健太让他有些不满足。  
他俯下身，小范围地抽插着，然后在健太的耳边粗喘着说：“不看我吗？”  
健太呜咽了一声，他咬了咬唇，赌气似的把双臂放了下来。

耕二的皮肤在黑夜光线不足的卧室里依旧反着白色的光，他就像一尊希腊神祗一样，脸上的汗水顺着分明的轮廓滴下，眼睛里燃烧着像要把健太焚烧殆尽的欲望。  
看一眼就没办法把目光从耕二的身体和脸上移开。  
耕二感觉到就在健太放下胳膊的刹那间，那个火热的、令人沉醉的地方几乎马上就开始猛烈地收缩，他甚至想要笑出声，更是不管不顾地开始冲击那一点。  
“……你……就这么……喜欢我的脸……吗……”  
耕二带着笑意地问，健太说不出话，只能不断地绷紧自己的身体。

“……和我一起……”  
健太的记忆在耕二说完这句话之后彻底地断掉了。


End file.
